


Bottom-Heavy Request

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hyper Ass, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Elizabeth's latest request is an unorthodox one, revolving around Minato's posterior.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Elizabeth
Series: November Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 10





	Bottom-Heavy Request

**Author's Note:**

> For TouhouTrash

Arisato Minato was a strange young man. He had a few different reasons to call himself that, the most burning reason being the fact that he fought back against the encroaching Dark Hour which threatened to end the lives of humanity as he knew it. With the help of his Persona, attained through the Wild Card that was bestowed upon him, he fought back against the Shadows that claimed humans during the extra hour after midnight.

The other reason why he called himself weird was related to that very same Wild Card. It allowed him access to the Velvet Room, where he could turn his Persona into stronger ones. But at the same time, it let him grow acquainted with the attendant with those curious eyes, Elizabeth.

Every day that he came by to visit, she had another request for him. Whether it was giving her an item from the real world, or an item that dropped from the Shadows. Sometimes, she even asked to take her out to a part of the real world, letting her experience the thrills of human life as if she was one herself. Not that she seemed to be anything less than human at a glance, but he never said that out loud.

The problem came with the reward he gained from every single one of those requests. She squeezed her hand into his ass and pulled him close, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck. And little by little, these affectionate gestures added up. By this point, he could hardly fit into his own pants, much less his underwear.

His posterior, and his manhood, had both grown to absurd levels. His ass could barely fit onto two seats, and his cock was struggling to fit inside the toilet when he sat down. Relieving himself became a pain, but the thing that was even worse than that… Was the fact that his heart bounced with glee every time he touched himself. A single touch from her was even worse, bringing him to a near climax with every kiss she gave him…

So, when he noticed that he had received a text from the curious woman, directly asking him to come to the Velvet Room. He knew that she wasn’t going to be gentle. Not with how adventurous she had been getting the last week or so. And yet, he just couldn’t say no. The first chance he got, he headed straight for the Velvet Room, hoping that she’d be there…

The first thing he saw when he entered was the startling decor of the room. It wasn’t the same elevator that he usually came into. No, this was a bedroom. Gentle blue tones decorating everything, inviting him inside.

And what else was there to greet him but the slim form of Elizabeth, wearing not a shred of clothing as she motioned for him to step closer. “So you’ve come. I assume you understand what this means, Minato?” She asked, and the boy nodded as he felt his pants growing tight just from hearing her talk.

“Good. Closer.” She said, patting the space beside her. She wanted him to climb onto the queen-sized bed that had been prepared specifically for the two of them, so that he could show just how he was willing to offer himself to her. How much he loved to fulfill her requests, no matter the subject matter…

Minato kept his mouth shut as he made his way onto the bed, staying on all fours as he passed right by the thinner woman. He could feel her breath grazing along him as he crawled along the soft mattress, feeling his head growing lighter as he spent his time in this strange realm…

Elizabeth grabbed ahold of his pants as soon as he had climbed onto the bed, yanking them down and exposing his massive rear. The rear that she had cultivated, squeezed into every day of the last few months. And now it was ready. Perfect for her to bite into and play with like it was a toy for her and her alone.

Her slim fingers dug into those massive ass-pillows, her nails poking inward and making the blue-haired boy let out a yelp as he felt a tinge of pain underscored by a rush of pleasure. His cock, which was now resting against his chest as it had quickly grown painfully erect, squirted a little pre onto the mattress below.

“Your rewards have been piling up, Minato. Every single one, going straight to this ass…” The mysterious woman muttered as she gave one of those cheeks a thorough lick, dragging her tongue along the surface of the wobbly posterior. Just feeling it vibrate against her tongue made her want it even further, causing her to sink her teeth into that flesh and suckle on it like she would a teat, just to tease him further.

Minato’s cries grew louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. To be toyed with like this was simply divine. He couldn’t hear himself think from his own moans, nor did he need to. He knew he was in good, capable hands. Ones that wanted to see him blossom into nothing more than a slut, considering the last time she had invited him in here…

Oh yes. He remembered. After she got done with kisses and licks, she would turn her attention towards the hole between his cheeks, something she had given more than enough love to over the months. He could feel that hole quivering, and his cock responding appropriately by leaking more cum out from the tip.

Elizabeth pulled herself away from that mound of boy-flesh, kissing the spot she had bit before grabbing ahold of both mountains and parting them. Just to see the donut hidden between them, the ring being nearly the size of his ankles. The sight of the goodies hidden away inside, and the things she could stuff in there to train him further… It was tantalizing to a curious mind like hers.

Of course she couldn’t hold back. She sunk her teeth into the thick ring, squeezing it between her lips as she suckled on it. She even slipped her tongue straight into the hole, letting it wipe away at the insides of that unusually clean hole. She wanted to taste every little bit of him, since she wanted to make sure that she had cultivated him properly. If she couldn’t enjoy the spoils of her work, then what was the point of making sure that the boy turned into a hyper-assed boy toy who loved nothing more than to be played with by girls like her?

The more he could feel his cock throbbing, the more she intensified her makeout session with the donut he called an asshole. It didn’t matter that it was just a hole that couldn’t react to the myriad of ways that she kissed it, licked it or bit into it. She wanted to give it all the attention it demanded, so that she could feel utter fulfillment.

When she got tired of how wonderful it felt, she let go of those wonderful orbs that she called a boy’s ass, only to slam them both together one more time and motorboat them like she would a woman’s breasts. She had done that once, and she found the experience utterly disappointing. But doing it to an ass like this? Now that was divine.

Minato could feel his entire body quaking from the sensation, his cock doing its best to not cum out everything within his oversized balls. If she had gone directly for those, there was no way that he’d endure. Instead, she forced it out of him bit by bit with the rough way that she was treating him. A little more like this, and he’d release everything…

“Such a splendid reaction. Truly, you’ve become the perfect boyish specimen, Minato. I could learn so much from you, playing with you until dawn.” The Velvet Room Attendant giggled as she ran her fingers along those enormous orbs, slapping them both violently to make sure that her boy toy didn’t pass out on her.

The girl delivered spank after spank after spank, causing those voluptuous cheeks to bounce around. It was utterly impossible for the poor boy’s cock to endure an assault of that intensity. He could feel the cum rushing up through his shaft, the eruption having gone too far for him to stop. All he could do was just close his eyes and let everything play out as it always did.

Minato let out a primal scream of pleasure as his torso-sized cock fired off everything from within his balls, the seed containers shrinking as he colored the wall a sticky white compared to the gentle and welcoming blues that came before. And once his cock slowly but surely started to grow limp…

He felt Elizabeth’s tongue against his donut-shaped asshole once more, and he immediately grew erect. All while hearing her breath brush up against it, driving him further into prolonged arousal.

The boy was far from fulfilling her request… And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
